Prank Week 2
by Harmony and Melody
Summary: It's Prank Week at PCA, and Lola is the target. Can she get her own back on Zoey or will she crumble under the pressure? ChaseZoey ChaseLola Hinted LolaZoey


Hi. This is my first fic so please be kind... lest I use the flames to burn your bottoms!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shock horror... lol.

Summary: It's Prank Week and since nobody's new apart from her, Lola becomes the prime target. Chase/Zoey ness. Lola/Chase ness. Zoey/Lola ness (Sorta...?)

* * *

Chapter 1: Prank Week. 

Lola screamed loudly. She was late. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off. How could Nicole and Zoey let her oversleep! She sprang out of bed as fast as she could. She tugged her shirt on over her hair hastily ignoring the ketchup splattered on it and getting it smeared in her hair.  
"Aww great!" She complained. She didn't have much of a choice though. She had to ignore it. She pulled on her skirt and a pair of tights with a rather large ladder in the back. She slipped on her shoes and grimaced. Her bare feet squelched sickeningly as they slid inside the shoes. She pulled them out to find them covered in a translucent sticky green goo.

"Jello?" She asked in confusion. Who would put jello in her shoes? "UGH!" She snatched a pair of Zoey's lace ups flung them on despire the presence of jello,and hurried to the door. She grabbed the handle and yanked it only to be yanked back. The door was jarred.

"This is NOT going to be a good day!" She groaned, getting on all fours and removing the doorstop that was wedged in the space between the door and the carpet of 101. It took her nearly five minutes but she freed it at last. She got out into the corridor and skidded on the wet linoleum floor. She could just feel that today was one of those days.

She got into Art a half hour late.  
"Where were you?" Asked Zoey curiously.  
"Uhh." Lola sighed dramatically.  
"Lola?" Questioned Nicole. Lola raised her eyes to the ceiling. She gave another theatrical:  
"Uhh."  
"Lola!" Warned Logan. "What's up?"  
"It's called dramatic tension shh. I'm getting to what's up. Now uh were was I... oh yeah... uhh." Logan rolled his eyes. "Someone at PCA... is out ot get me."  
"Lola..." Chase said helpfully. "Everyone's out to get you... it's prank week."  
"What week?"  
"Prank week. The returning students play tricks on the newbies... like you." Michael said. "But I'm surprised..." He turned to Zoey and Nicole. "At you two!"  
"Us?" Zoey asked with a wickedly innocent smile on her face. "What did we do?"  
"Nice!" Logan said surveying the ketchup in Lola's yellow hair. She glared.

"After last year!" Chase asked Zoey in shock. Zoey blushed and smiled. It had become pretty obvious over the 4 months that Lola had been attending PCA that Zoey had a crush on Chase, and Chase a thing for Zoey. But Lola didn't intervene because it's much more romantic for a couple to discover their feeling on their own rather than being thrown head first into a relationship.  
"Prank week is lame." Said Lola angrily.  
"It'll be fun for you next year." Promised Logan. "This year... fun for us."  
"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Lola screeched.  
"Miss Camacho!" Warned the teacher.  
"Believe it, we did it to them." Michael snickered. "The water balloons." Zoey glared.  
"The statue!"  
"That was YOU!" Logan argued.  
"Lola, you don't get special treatment... you gotta suffer this week like we had to last year," Zoey said. She was set on exacting revenge sheerly because of what had happened last year. The boys seemed to think that would soften her, but it only hardened her resolve.  
"Well... I'm gonna be on my guard." She promised.  
"You gotta sleep some time Camacho." Logan warned, getting up to sharpen his pencil. Lola shuddered

"Yeah well... jello in the shoes is funny."  
"Jello in her shoes!" Laughed Chase. Lola pouted. She had always thought Chase a little cute... not exceptionally good looking but she loved his attitude. Now she was upset.  
"Yeah well haha, I'm wearing yours." Lola stuck out her tongue and as she did so she felt something very wet and very gloopy land on the back of her head. She turned to see Logan with a tube of blue paint in his hand. His hand clenched over it. She raised her hand to the back of her head and screamed. Her hair was covered in paint.  
"On your guard are you?" He laughed. She closed her eyes and the gang thought she was about to cry. Instead she stood up very calmly. She grabbed a tube of yellow paint and hid it behind her back.  
"If you weren't so hot I'd have slaughtered you a long time ago."  
"I know I'm hot but..."  
"Incredibly." She said convincingly. She smiled shyly at him. "Just don't touch my hair." She raised her free hand and toyed with a few of his curls. He smiled slightly. "I HATE it when anyone touched my hair y'know..." She stepped closer to him so she was pressed against him. He placed one hand on her waist. The whole class was watching.

"Wanna make out?" He asked curiously  
"Right here, right now?" She asked worriedly. He smirked.  
"Chicken?"  
"No... I just... I'm worried this is a prank." She whispered.  
"Nah..." He raised his hand to her cheek.  
"Ok, close your eyes... I don't want you signalling to the others behind my back." Logan did as he was told and leaned down to kiss her. She stepped back and squeezed the yellow tube of paint in his face.

"I'm on my guard alright Reese. You have been warned." Logan blinked the yellow paint out of his eylashes. he was positively dripping with it. He approached the gang's table.  
"She is aware... that this means war?"  
"Payback." Zoey was also a little jealous of her and Chase. After only recently discovering a crush on the bushy haired boy, she felt slightly threatened by Lola.  
"Payback." Swore Nicole. Michael nodded.  
"Payback."  
"Payback?" Chase asked nervously. He could see this all ending up in tears, as it had done last year in which he had nearly lost Zoey. Did they really want to lose Lola?  
"Chase... don't go wimping out on us. She started this by breaking tradition and fighting back. And there are more of us than there is of her. Are you in or not?" Zoey demanded.  
"I guess I'm in." It was only a week. And Lola was a string girl.

* * *

(NB: I really hate those page break things they don't stay put) 

"Right girls today the weather is brilliant so Phys Ed WILL be played in the yard. You may get dressed." Coach Ferguson left. Lola had been a little late, having to carefully plot her route to avoid any confrontations with Zoey. She tugged her ketchup stained shirt off. During break she had gone and showered to get rid of the paint. unfortunately Zoey or Nicole or someone had hidden all her other clothes. Deciding to deal with it later she had hurried off to PE. She grabbed her deodrant spray and lathered herself in it. She pulled on her shirt, ignoring the sticky feeling that accompanies wet deodrant and tied her laces.

"Do you smell..." Asked Krissy.  
"Honey?" Questioned Elizabeth.  
"What did you do?" Asked Logan.  
"Watch..."Nicole pointed at the door as Lola came out. Insects attacked her. Bees and flies and gnats and everything just swarmed at her. She screamed andswatted at themand ran around. Chase felt sorry for her. She was being stung and bitten and flapped at.  
"Honey concentrate. I made Quinn whip it up." Zoey smiled lightly.  
"You are... awesome." Logan laughed clapping the girls on their backs.  
"This wasn't me... it was all Zoey. I'm the one who hid her clothes in the Air vent in our room." Nicole answered.  
"I painted her." Logan said.  
"You two did the door stopping. The jello. The ketchup. We've done a lot to her today Zo maybe we should stop, start up tomorrow." Chase suggested.  
"No. Michael plans on hanging her bra and panties from the caferteria ceiling and Dustin is going to trick her into doing his algebra homework." Zoey ticked things off on her fingers. "What do you plan on doing Chase?"  
"I'll think of something." He muttered distractedly.

* * *

That evening Lola walked into the lounge cautiously. She sat onto the sofa gingerly.  
"You ok?" Chase asked.  
"No I'm not. I've had to take three showers today. Do your little brothers homework. And just spent an hour climbing on a table in the cafeteria untieing my undergarments, which might I add are the only clothes I own that aren't missing or stained, from the ceiling."  
"We are good." Snickered Michael.  
"And that's just you! A dozen 12th graders locked me on the roof at lunch time!" She whined. A few of the kids giggled. "It's not funny! I missed my entire French Lit class I was hammering on that door for like an hour, and the custodian found me!" Snickers plagued her again and she tried not to cry. She knew she was in for a whole week of this.  
"Lola... don't..." Chase said. She shook her head.  
"I'm not." But she was. Tears were coming hot and heavy to the back of her eyes. 

"Nice, she can cry on cue, that'll look good on her resume." Michael said. That's the only trouble with being an actress. Nobody believes you. Chase believed her. he draped one arm over her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" He asked softly. She shook her head again, splattering tears on her skirt and his jeans. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her into a hug.  
"Chase, she's faking it." Zoey said jealously as Lola lay her head into his chest.  
"No she's not." Chase said with a sigh. "You guys have taken this too far, we never made you cry!"  
"Yes you did!" Zoey and Nicole cried.  
"Did not." Logan pouted.  
"You think I didn't cry when I was told we'd never see PCA again!" Nicole said devastated that the boys thought her that heartless.  
"Or when I was forced to take the blame because is was the right thing to do!"  
"Even Dana shed a tear when she thought nobody was watching!" Zoey growled.

Lola was exhausted. Being constantly on her guard and failing was hard work. She yawned slightly and Chase lay back, loosening his grip on her but not entirely. She kept her head on his chest and her arms around his middle. Within the whole argument she fell asleep. Chase absently toyed with her hair, no colours were in it, she had been forced to take them out, on account of the red ketchup turning patches orange and the blue paintturning select streaks green.  
"You gotta call this off." Chase said. Zoey was fuming.  
"Why! When we told you to stop it last year you didn't. Just because you have a thing for Lola doesn't mean..."  
"Who said I have a thing for her?" Chase demanded. He would never openly confess it but he had a crush on Zoey.  
"Could you be any more obvious?"  
"Wait a minute this is about you! Not me. About you guys victimising her!" Chase's raised voice stirred Lola. "I'm putting her to bed,"  
"We're meant to victimise her! It's prank week." Logan explained. Chase tugged Lola to her feet and she stood dizzily. He lead her out of the room and up the stairs.

"Chase... thanks." Lola said in embarrassment.  
"For what?" He questioned.  
"I dunno, holding me when I cried, sticking up for me. Whatever you did, thanks..."  
"Yeah well, prank week has a tendancy to get out of hand." He said walking her into the room. He stood on tip toe and opened the air vent just below the ceiling and pulled her clothes out.  
"Chase you're my saviour!" She screeched happily, snatching her clothes to her and inhaling deeply.  
"Ah well... I remember it."  
"Chase um... how didyou know they were there?"  
"The clothes?"  
"Yeah... did you..." She put two and two together. "Did you know?" She sounded very hurt.

"Kinda, look Lola it's tradition. Sorry."  
"If it was Zoey in my position you'd help her." She pouted. Chase nodded and shrugged.  
"Probably." He confessed.  
"Help me?" She begged.  
"I can't go against Zoey she'll tear my head off." Chase was head over feet for Zoey, but he daren't argue with her.  
"Yeah well... if this goes to plan you and her will end up together." Lola promised. "And I won't be hassled. PLEASE?" Being the drama queen that she was, Lola sank to her knees, raised her head to look at him and grabbed his hands. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE." Chase didn't know what to say.  
"What do I have to do?" He asked cautiously.  
"Simple as..." She said straightening up. "kiss me." Chase gulped furiously.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter over with... please review. I shall give plenty of puppy dog eyes here. 


End file.
